


Mistletoe

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Jesse-centric - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Jesse had a plan. A fool proof plan, supposedly, to get Beca to fall in love with him under the mistletoe. Except there's something he doesn't know. (Mitchsen holiday fluff again!)





	

esse had a plan. A fool proof plan, at least, he thought it was. He had been trying all year to show Beca how he felt about her. And it would have worked, had she not been so painfully oblivious. But now he had a plan.

The acapella groups on campus were planning a Christmas bash. Aca-Christmas. And if Jesse knew anything about romantic gestures, it was that holidays were the perfect time for them. He had helped decorate ready for the party, which meant that he knew the location of every single mistletoe hung around the room. And that meant if he waited in just the right spot, Beca would be sure to walk past at some point and then he'd kiss her and she'd feel the sparks.

Fool proof.

Except two hours into the party, Beca still hadn't gone anywhere near any of the mistletoe. She'd shuffled in the door quickly – too quickly for him to make his way over to the one above the door – and since then she'd managed to ignore the hanging flora completely.

"What's wrong Jesse?" Chloe asked as he poured a drink. She felt like she might know. Stacie and Jessica were with her.

"I was hoping to catch Beca under the mistletoe at some point," he said with a pout. Chloe and Jessica gave forced smiles and hurried away. Stacie however, rolled her eyes and hung around.

"Jesse, you gotta give up man," she said. "It's getting weird and sad and pathetic."

"You don't understand," he said. "We're soul mates, I know it. What we have, she just needs to realize that it's a thing. So if I get her a drink and catch her under the mistletoe, she'll have to kiss me and then she'll know." Stacie sighed.

"I'm not going to explain to you why that's not going to work on Beca," she said. "Trust me though, she's not your soul mate." Jesse just shook his head and scoped out a different cluster of mistletoe to stand under in the hopes that Beca might walk past. Beca did walk past and stop under the mistletoe, or near it anyway, only she was accompanied by Aubrey, Fat Amy and Denise. The Australian had been standing closest to him at the time, and had grabbed him, dipped him dramatically and kissed him with a great flourish.

"Gee thanks," he said.

"No problem," Amy said with a wink and a laugh as they girls moved on. Beca barely even glanced at him before continuing. He vented his frustration to Benji. He was always good for a whinge, and he'd spent a lot of time listening to Jesse rant about how he and Beca were going to be an acapella power couple. Benji was sympathetic as always, and after a moment to complain and then grab another drink, he picked yet another vantage point.

The party wore on and his fool proof plan was suddenly not looking so fool proof. He was actually starting to get a little impatient.

"Still laying in wait for Beca under the mistletoe?" came a voice. Stacie again.

"I don't get it," he said. "This was supposed to work. She was supposed to kiss me."

"You forgot to consider some important points in dealing with Beca," Stacie said. "Maybe points you don't even know about."

"Like what?"

"I don't know if she would want me to tell you," Stacie said. Jesse looked at her exasperatedly. "Fine. I'll tell you. But if she reams me for it, I'm coming for you."

"Thank you," he said. "What do I need to know to make Beca fall in love with me?"

"I never said I was going to help you get her to fall in love with you," Stacie clarified. "I said you forgot something, or maybe you didn't know." She was scanning the room.

"What? Why are you being so evasive?" he said. Stacie's eyes settled on something across the room.

"I'm not going to tell you," she said. "I think I should just show you." She took his shoulders and turned him, pointing to a clump of mistletoe by the far window. He'd been standing there for almost an hour earlier in the evening. And underneath he saw Beca. Beca kissing Aubrey. And not just a theatrical kiss like Amy had given him. Or a peck like Benji had gotten from Chloe. Beca was kissing Aubrey, arms around her waist, no space between them, their tongues getting quite a workout, kissing Aubrey. Aubrey Posen.

"What the fuck?" he said quietly. "Beca and Aubrey?"

"Beca and Aubrey," Stacie confirmed. "It's been about three months. They're both infatuated. Totally head over heels. Beca smiles at her, Jesse. Smiles. Not that smirk she does. Proper smiles."

"I can't believe it," he said.

"Well, there it is," Stacie said. "That's the piece of information you were missing. Beca isn't going to fall in love with you under the mistletoe, Jesse, because she's in love with Aubrey. And more importantly, she's really queer. Super gay."

"Beca's gay!?" he said. "How did I not notice that?"

"You had her up on a pedestal, and saw what you wanted to see," Stacie said. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, Jesse." She sauntered away and Jesse sunk into a chair. His eyes went back to the mistletoe by the window. The two of them had stopped kissing now. Beca was fiddling with some of Aubrey's hair, a bright smile on her face as Aubrey said something to her. The blonde leaned down to peck her lips. He felt sick. That was supposed to be his girl. His girl was kissing another girl. All of a sudden he needed another drink. Or ten. He wanted to wipe the night from his memory, the kissing, the party and especially the fucking mistletoe.


End file.
